A Captain's Promise
by RabidUnicornz
Summary: A girl and an animatronic fox; what an unusual friendship. Years after a hapless incident, Darian returns and finds out her old friend...Isn't as friendly as she recalled...But after discovering an ominous secret that was meant to be concealed, she finds herself becoming a target for supernatural entities... When things get rough, how far is Foxy willing to go to keep her safe?
1. Chapter 1

_***Playful wave* Hey guys and dolls! Welcome to my first fanfiction, "Hurricane" It's so awesome sauce to know that you lovelies took time to read this FNaF fanfiction that I will be writing in my spare time…I am still working things out on an outline for the story and stuff…so…please do keep in mind that I am still fixing some quirks out with the plot and slightly developing the plot still before we descend into the deeper part of the plot…the part with all the juicy, gory, evil details and people…*Evil chuckle* ….*Clears throat* Anyways…I'll just shut my yap now so you all can get to reading….I hope you all enjoy and I'll 'hopefully' see you in chapter two! *Zips away***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 21, 1980<strong>_

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure you'll make some friends! Besides, it's nice to make new friends, right? I mean, you can still call and write Jacob and Ashlen all you want…"

Darian glanced over at her father for a split second before turning her gaze back to the outside scenery that rushed by them as they traveled down the road. James Simpson was a stout man, reaching a height at the shorter end of the scale. A few wrinkles appeared around his eyes and on the edges of his mouth, showing his growing age and stress had begun to take a toll on him. His thinning black hair was sleeked back and had a small pony tail running down his shoulder blades. James' grey eyes peered at his daughter for a second before turning his eyes back on the road. He loosened the red and black checkered tie around his neck a bit before leaning back in his seat. He slowly turned the knob of the radio…Whitney Huston's 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody' began to play.

James was a …gambling…type of man…He was not very wise with his money in the past…He would often spend a large amount of his pay on beers, strip clubs, fights, yada yada …Recently, James was in a rough spot with a hot- shot gambler…apparently James did not cough up enough money...two-thousand dollars to be exact…And let's just say the man did not appreciate being short-changed…Since James was up creek without a paddle, he decided that for the safety of himself and his young daughter, that they would move a few states over with no trace of where they went. While James was enthusiastic (and relieved) that they had managed to move with hardly a problem…Darian on the other hand…wasn't so pleased to hear the 'good news…'

"Yeah…call and write…I won't see them ever again…" Darian replied with a hint of anger in her voice. She leaned her head on the window and turned forward. She looked at the mirrors and saw the large U-Haul trailing behind them with all their furniture and belongings.

"Oh don't say that…I'm sure you'll see them at some time…"

"…Yeah…" Darian was quiet for a few seconds before she turned her head to look at her father. "Daddy, why did we move? I mean…we were just fine where we were…" Darian noticed her father's grip on the steering wheel tighten and a cold sweat broke out over his forehead.

"Heh…well because daddy got a new job! He's now the 'soon-to-be' proud owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzarea!"

"But…why did you leave your old job? I thought you liked your job?" James cleared his throat and shifted in his seat nervously…He knew she would ask this sooner or later…And he can't say that he is basically being hunted down by a mob boss...

"…W-well Darian…I t-thought it would be nice…to find a new job…in a n-new state…" He gave his daughter a small smile.

"…And that's a better job than being the boss of a museum?"

"It's probably not a better paying job…but hey…a job is a job… I'm sure this new job will be fun for both me and you! Hehe…you can party there all you want!" Darian let out a long-drawn out sigh…

The seven-year-old's patience had ran out, being stuck in this car for hours on end…

After an hour-and-a-half of driving afterwards…the car pulled up to a some-what large building that had a large tall sigh that read 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria' with the picture of a cartoonish looking Freddy waving happily, a large bear grin on his face. Darian scanned her eyes over the building. It seemed like a nice place…It looked clean and well taken care of…There were a lot of pretty flowers used as scenery along with a neat-looking paint job. She heard from her daddy that this place had only been open about five years…and from what she understands…People tend to flock into the pizzeria for parties and to simply have fun…

James pulled into the back parking lot and turned the car off, grabbing a few papers and an envelope. Darian grabbed her navy blue jacket and threw it on over her black tank top.

"Well, from the looks of things it seems they are open right now…Which is good! While I talk to Mr. Bearson you can run around and play with the kids! Heck, you may even make a friend or two!

"…Yeah…"

Darian and James hopped out of the car and made their way for the front entrance. Darian wasn't so sure about meeting new kids…Sure, she enjoyed the company of new people and once she got to know them she would be much more open…but…she was a bit too shy to just walk up to someone and start talking or playing with them…She preferred people approaching her…

As the two of them entered the pizzeria, Darian's mind was blown at the sight of everything that was going on…There were kids running around everywhere with party hats on and kazoos…Other kids were sitting at their assigned tables and booths while they ate pizza and birthday cake…Balloons were tied to chairs and floating up towards the ceiling…Different colored lights flashed on the ceiling, giving the room a colorful, cheerful appearance. But what caught Darian's attention the most were the three large animatronics on stage playing a happy tune…There was a bear with a black bow tie and a hat who was singing into the mic…A purple bunny playing a guitar…and finally a yellow chicken wearing a white bib that said 'Lets Eat!' in bold letters. It seems both kids and adults were enjoying the show since there was a large crowd swarming around the stage.

"Well isn't that cool, Darian? I have to say, those animatronics look pretty advanced…It looks like they are real people in suits…Technology sure is improving…" Both Darian and James heard a deep, hearty chuckle next to them. They looked over to see a tall broad man adorned in a grey suit and a black tie. His eyes were fixed on them as he approached James.

"Those animatronics," he spoke, "Are top of the line…They have very advanced systems and programming, designed for the sole purpose of interacting with people and making sure everyone has a great time!"

"I sure would say so…Heh…I would say they almost look alive…" The man gave a small smirk before reaching his hand out to James.

"I believe you are Mr. Simpson, yes?" James gave a small smirk.

"Yes, sir…I am…" The man gave a small smile as both men shook hands.

"I'm David Bearson…" David peered down at Darian and smiled, kneeling down and looking at her. "I'm guessing this is your daughter, Mr. Simpson?"

"Indeed she is!" David chuckled and held his hand out. Darian swiftly glanced at his hand before turning her attention back to his face.

"Hello sweetie, what is your name?" Darian just stared at the man. James cleared his throat and gently touched Darian on her back.

"…Mr. Bearson asked you a question…" Darian hesitated for a few seconds before slowly reaching her hand out and shaking David's hand.

"…M-my name is Darian…."

"Darian?" He smiles. "What a unique and pretty name…"

"…Thanks," She replied with a small smile.

"Hehe…I promise I don't bite…" Mr. Bearson stood back up and looked at James. "Now Mr. Simpson, shall we head off to my office to make the final transactions?"

"Of course…Darian, I'll be in the office with Mr. Bearson if you need me." James pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it over to Darian. "If you want something to eat and drink go right ahead and get it…I'll be back in a few. Go on ahead and have some fun!"

"…Alright daddy…"

Both men made their way towards the back of the building, talking all the way. Darian stuffed the money in her pocket and made her way over to the stage. She managed to squeeze her way to the front to get a closer look at the animatronics. As the bear finished up his song, the crowd erupted into cheers and claps. The bear laughed and looked down at the children, a large grin apparent on his face.

"Hey there kids," he said in a cheerful manner as his blue eyes scanned the room, "I hope you enjoyed the song! Bonnie, Chica and I love that song! We could play it all day!"

"Hehe now Freddy," Chica replied, her voice ringing with happiness and laughter, "We know so many songs! Why would you want to only sing one song?"

"I agree with Chica, Freddy," Bonnie replied, his voice also filled with happiness, "Playing different songs is fun!" Freddy chuckled and put his mic back on its stand.

"Oh you guys…I was just kidding! You know I love singing all kinds of songs!"

"We know you do, Freddy," Bonnie and Chica replied simultaneously, smiling.

"Well that's all for now kids! Bonnie, Chica and I are gonna ease down a bit, we rocked out too hard! Remember kids, stay safe and have fun!" With that, the lights dimmed out and Bonnie placed his guitar on its stand.

To Darian's shock the animatronics began to step off the stage and became immediately surrounded by cheering Feddy and Bonnie entertained the kids, Chica appeared to be making her way to another room. She turned her attention back to Bonnie and Freddy. All Darian could do was watch as the animatronics reacted with the kids, smiling and laughing with the children. Freddy picked up a kid and gave him a big bear hug, making the small girl squeal with excitement. It kinda shocked Darian that the animatronics were allowed to roam around and interact with people like that. All the other animatronics she had seen elsewhere just powered down until the next show…Well…Mr. Bearson DID say that these animatronics were more advanced than other animatronics….

Darian slightly yelped in surprise as she spun around to see the person who touched her shoulder…Or…the animatronic…Chica was standing behind Darian, her violet eyes glancing down at Darian as a large grin broke over the chicken's face. But she also held a large tray full of assorted cupcakes. Chica beamed down at Darian and made a small, nervous chuckle.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to scare ya!...Would you like a cupcake? I just made them not too long ago!"

Darian quickly glanced down at the cupcakes then back to Chica…then back to the cupcakes. Surely Chica was programmed to say that…Darian was sure that an animatronic chicken wouldn't seriously make cupcakes…But hey…free cupcake…

Darian reached for a chocolate cupcake with white icing and chocolate sprinkles. She gave a small smile to Chica. "Thanks…." Chica's eyes seemed to light up in anticipation and glee.

"Take a bite! Try it!"

Darian pulled down the wrapper and took a bite of the cupcake. A savory chocolate taste filled her mouth. She smiled and swallowed the bite of cupcake, licking her upper lip.

"So, was it good!?" Darian giggled and got ready to take another bite.

"It was really good!" Chica beamed in pride and ruffled Darian's hair as she chuckled.

"Maybe I'll give your mom the recipe so she can make them for you! Does she like making food as much as I do? Because I REALLY love to make food!" Darian bit her lower lip and kicked the ground softly.

"I…uh…d-don't have a mommy…" Chica's smile dropped a bit at the corners as her eyes filled with a bit of sadness.

"…Oh…I'm so sorry to hear that…" Chica replied genuinely.

"W-well…I think I still have a mommy…but…I-I don't know where she is…Some bad men kidnapped her a few months ago…My daddy and I have heard nothing…" Chica shifted around nervously in her spot. The gears in her head were turning and searching through response files while she stood awkwardly in place. She was SO not prepared for the conversation to take this direction…

"I'm sure your mommy will be found…"

Probably not the best response…but it was what her mind came up with first. Darian sighed and smiled at Chica.

"I'm sure she will too…We just gotta give it a little time…Besides, my mommy's a cop, so I'm sure she will be fine!" Chica gave a weary smile, seeing how the small girl wasn't gonna start balling her eyes out and running away.

"So, is this your first time here?" Might as well make the girl happy…Chica didn't want to just leave her there after hearing that…plus she thought it would be rude just to say a quick 'Bye!' and go to the other kids.

"Y-yeah..." Chica smiled.

"Are you enjoying it so far? Have you had some of our pizza? It's fantastic!" Darian shook her head.

"No…not yet…my daddy and I just got here…"

"I see…" Chica looked around. "Where is he?"

"He is in the office talking to …My daddy is gonna be the new boss…" Chica's eyes seemed to light up with happiness once more.

"Your dad is going to take the place of Mr. Bearson!? We thought he would never have found a replacement!"

Chica and Darian looked over as they saw two men in navy blue shirts with the company name _**Angel's Animatronics **_in large black letters on the back of their outfit. They appeared to be wheeling in a tall wooden crate as the other man carried a smaller box. Chica happily gasped, her eyes glowing brightly in pure joy. Darian watched as the men took the crate down a hallway.

"Ohmygawsh! Ohmygawsh! OHMYGAWSH," Chica squealed, unable to mask her excitement.

"What's that?"

"It's the new animatronic we've been waiting on for weeks! I thought they were never gonna come!"

"Do you know what kind it is?"

"No idea," Chica replied, sounding a bit deflated about not knowing more, "But we're going to find out when we close! Oh, I've gotta go tell Bonnie and Freddy! Come on!" Chica quickly reached for Darian's hand, balancing the large tray with her other hand. "Let's go tell them together!" Darian didn't seem to have a choice as the mechanical chicken zoomed her way over to Freddy and Bonnie. The crowd around them had dispersed and the two were walking around and making sure everything was okay.

"Bonnie! Freddy! Bonnie! Freddy!" The two animatronics turned to see Chica speed walking towards them. She had brought along a confused looking little girl with curly dark blonde hair and sea-green eyes along with her. Chica sat the cupcake tray on a table near them…naturally; a bunch of kids came flocking over to retrieve a cupcake before running off. The bear let out a small chuckle.

"What is it Chica?"

"What's got you so excited," Bonnie asked, his low and calm voice filled with curiosity.

"The new animatronic just arrived! Darian and I saw them put him/her behind the curtains! He/She is finally here!" Freddy's ears twitched and his eyes glanced down at the small girl who Chica still had a hold of.

"…Is this a new friend you have made, Chica?" Freddy asked with a smile.

"Mhm! But she isn't just a guest; she is the new boss's daughter!" Bonnie grinned and leaned down to where he was at Darian's level.

"Oh, so we're gonna see a lot of you, hmm?" Darian slowly nodded her head. "Cool! So anyways, I guess we should introduce ourselves properly since you are now a member of the Fazbear family! I'm Bonnie, this is Freddy, and that's Chica!"

"…Hi. My name's Darian…Darian Simpson…."

"…Simpson...It's gonna be a bit weird though…I'm used to Mr. Bearson being the boss…" Freddy placed a reassuring hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"I'm sure he will be a fine boss, Bonnie…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Eek! Thank you all so much for the reviews, faves, and follows. It makes me so happy to see that people are interested in this story :3 So sorry for not updating for a while, I was a busy, busy bee...**_

_**However, I want to take this time to make a small announcement: I have made minor changes to the first chapter…The first one is that instead of Pirate Cove being in the same room as the Show Stage, I decided to move Pirate Cove into its own room… The second minor change I made to the chapter was the date…Instead of the year being 87, I decided to change it to 80 because I felt that I should add more time to the story so Foxy isn't there for only a couple months then he bites someone…So I decided to move the years back so he had more stage time…**_

_**And third…Yes, I changed the title…sue me…**_

* * *

><p>It was nearing closing time for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The waiters began to wipe off vacant tables and booths while others took empty trays to the kitchen to be washed. The once rowdy and hustling building lowered down to chitter chatter with the occasional playful scream or laugh from a child. A large majority of the guests had already left for the night, leaving only a few families left…<p>

Darian sat at a table near the stage eating a piece of cheese pizza and had a small cup of coke, nonchalantly kicking her feet back and forth. She took a drink of the cold beverage and glanced over at the stage as Freddy and his band ended their last song for the night. Freddy chuckled and once again put up his mic. Chica released a deep 'breath' and smirked.

"Whew, I'm worn out Freddy! We sure put on a show!"

"It was fantastic, I had a lot of fun," Bonnie replied happily. Freddy laughed and began to walk closer to the edge of the stage. The kids cheered louder and clapped their hands.

"Did everyone have fun today?" Freddy's replies were the high-pitched cheers of the children and a few clapping adults. "Because I know I sure did! Unfortunately, it's that time of night where we have to say good-bye…" Chica frowned and slumped a bit.

"But I don't want to say good-bye Freddy! I want to have more fun!"

"I know Chica, but the kids need their sleep!"

"I know, I know, but I just have so much fun! I love singing songs to the kids!"

"Well don't worry Chica, you can always sing again tomorrow!"

"Really!? Oh, I can't wait!" Chica's face appeared to light up in glee. Bonnie gently smiled. Chica wasn't only saying that because that is what she was programmed to say…Freddy, Bonnie, and Mr. Bearson knew that Chica truly did enjoy performing for the kids…It made her happy that she was able to brighten up a child's day…Bonnie and Freddy also enjoyed their time with the kids…But Chica was always the most excited out of the bunch…

"Hehe, yep," Freddy exclaimed, "Every day is fun here at Freddy's! But now it's time to say good-bye! Remember kids, play safe!"

"And eat a lot of vegetables," squeaked Chia.

"And be sure to be the best person you can be," Bonnie chimed in.

"Have a great night kids. Be sure to visit us again real soon, it was a pleasure being with you all today! Bye for now!" The bright lights highlighting the stage dimmed and the back-up music slowly faded away while the curtain began to close on the stage.

A few minutes later, the building was completely vacant of any guests…The janitors were now hard at work cleaning up the place for tomorrow's work day…Darian tossed her empty plate and cup as she made her way for the back of the large room. She walked over to the office and sat in a chair outside the door, kicking her feet back and forth absently. She turned her attention to the red curtain that hid the animatronics.

Moments later, both men stepped out of the office laughing and smiling. James had a large stack of papers and a clipboard in his hand. The men held out their hands and shook them.

"Well Mr. Simpson, I hope you have fun with the establishment…It's going to be a life changing experience for you…I know it has been for me…" James chuckled and grinned.

"Don't worry , I'll make sure the pizzeria is well taken care of…" Mr. Bearson glanced over to the animatronics.

"Be especially sure to take care of the animatronics…They are very special to me…We've formed a…bond…and I do not wish anything bad upon them…So please, take good care of them…keep their systems up to date…Make sure they are properly maintained…" James smirked and faced the animatronics.

"I'll take care of the animatronics…Besides; they are one of the largest aspects of the business…"

"Oh…speaking of the animatronics…We had a new animatronic arrive today…its right behind that curtain over there," Mr. Bearson commented, pointing down the hallway.

"…Uhh…What do I do with it? Did someone turn it on already?"

"No, not yet…Our mechanic should be here anytime so he can help us with starting it up…" James glanced over his shoulder when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He saw Darian staring up at him with a small smile on her face, kicking her legs back and forth. James smiled and took a couple steps closer to her.

"Hey sugar-bear, make any friends?" Darian looked at the curtain for a split second before returning her gaze back to her father.

"….I guess I made… friends…"

"They sure are one of a kind…Designed solely for kids…I'm guessing you met with them one-on-one?"

"Mhm…I met Chica first when she gave me a cupcake…" let out a hearty laugh at this.

"Oh Chica…always baking goodies and sharing them…I can't tell what she loves more…making cupcakes or pizzas!" James looked at the older man a bit dumbfounded…as did Darian.

"Uhh…Sir…."

"Please, call me David…Mr. Simpson," he replied with a sly grin. James cleared his throat and loosened his tie a bit.

" David…are….are you implying that the animatronic actually _**goes **_to the kitchen and bakes things like a human?" David chuckled and slapped a hand on the puzzled man's shoulder.

"That is exactly what I am implying!" James bit his lower lip before his puzzled expression turned into one of slight worry.

"…But, don't you fear of a malfunction? What if Chica was to make something…a-and she short circuits and uses a wrong ingredient or amount…O-or-"

"-Mr. Simpson, I was just pulling your leg...These animatronics are programmed to interact with the kids...They aren't programmed to cook or anything like that...However, let me tell you something..."

Darian glanced between the two men, watching to see who says or does what next. She could feel a small amount of tension in the air as David and James continued to have their silent stare-off. James swallowed a bit nervously under David's hard stare.

"I can assure you that problems such as that has a _**very**_ low percentage of occurring…They could not be in better shape than what they are currently in…every morning they are thoroughly checked by our mechanic…These animatronics do not 'break' or 'malfunction' so easily …Please, have a little faith in them…" James averted his gaze over to the stage wearily, cracking his knuckles nervously.

"Sorry…I was just wondering…" David slapped him on the back, his expression softening.

"Don't ponder over it…Now, how about we go welcome our new friend, hmm?"

As the trio began to walk down the hallway, Darian couldn't help but notice that the walls were decorated in a pirate-themed décor…The walls consisted of a baby blue sky with painted clouds and seagulls flying around…The ceiling of the hallway was covered in fishing net where fake crabs, fish, and seas shells were glued onto the net. A large wooden sign with a large, stuffed Macaw wearing a pirate hat and eye patch perched on top of the sign, pointing a wing towards the room…The door to the room, and the doorframe itself…Appeared to be that of a door one would see before entering the Captain's room…

"Interesting decorations," James commented, still staring down the decorations. "I say the designers really outdid themselves…" David scratched the side of his face as his eyes scanned over the details of the hallway.

"For the price I paid, it should look nice," he muttered under his breath, more to himself than to James. David grabbed a key out of his pocket and put the key in the lock, successfully opening the door.

Once the door was open, the group was immediately met with a medium sized, semi-circle stage that adorned blue curtains with sparkles and star-like patterns…Hanging from and on the walls were other star-like designs while the floor maintained the usual black and white marble checkered appearance…There were a few booths and tables alongside the walls of the room so families could sit down and watch the show. Along the walls were several large windows that displayed the parking lot. The room itself was decently sized; it wasn't as large as the dining room, the arcade or the show room, but it would still be able to support a decent crowd…

They stepped onto the stage and David quickly pried opened the curtains. The front of a pirate ship was built from the wall. The backdrop of the set appeared as if they were on an island. Along the sides were several barrels and ropes...There was even a treasure chest...

"Well, now we just have to wait for Jackson to get here so he can get the animatronic up and working," David sighed.

As if on cue the sound of heavy boots running down the hallway was heard. A young man appearing around the age of twenty-five with fuzzy, blonde hair and pale blue eyes darted into the room carrying a mechanic's box. He wore a white shirt and torn, oil-stained jeans while his shaggy hair fell onto his shoulders. He jumped onto the stage and neared to a halt, panting.

"S-sorry ," he huffs, "The cab broke down so I had to run here…" The man wiped his forehead with his palm. David gave the man a small smile, but one could still see the bit of annoyance on the man's face.

"Its fine Jackson…At least you got here…" Jackson glanced over at James and smiled.

"…Are you the new boss I've been hearing about? Takin' over for ?" James nodded his head and held out his hand to the mechanic.

"My name is James Simpson…and this," James said as he placed a hand on Darian's back, "is Darian…" Jackson smiled and held out his hand to James, both men locking hands and giving a firm shake.

"It's nice to meet the both of you…My name's Jackson Callaway…You can call me Jack or Jackie if you want…Anyhow…As you know, I'm the mechanic of the restaurant…If you have any problems concerning the lights, sound, air conditioning, animatronics, etc. etc.…Just give me a call and it will be fixed in no time!" James lightly chuckled.

"Well hopefully everything goes smooth sailing…"

"So," Jackson said as he put his hands on his hips, staring at the crate, "the new animatronic finally made it…" David nodded his head.

"It sure did…It should be able to perform tomorrow, right?"

"I don't see why not…" David clasped his hands together.

"Well then, let's not waste another minute…the Mrs. is home cooking a fish dinner, I don't wanna miss that…" He replied jokingly. Jackson gave a swift nod of his head and walked to the back of the crate. He grabbed a crowbar and used it to unlatch the nails from the wood, tearing off the back and placing it on the ground with a huff.

From Darian's perspective, she could hear Jackson opening the back of the animatronic. Everyone watched silently as Jackson fiddled around with the still unseen animatronic. After a couple minutes, there was a faint click and the box was still for a second before it wobbled a bit with a couple loud thuds.

"Alright…its programming system is activated and he should be good to go…" Jackson closed the back on the animatronic. "Alright buddy, just take a couple easy steps back so we can get you out of that crate…"

Everyone watched in dead silence as the crate wobbled a bit before they could see a flash of crimson step out of the box.

"Good job…" Jackson said as he began to push the box aside. Meanwhile, everyone locked eyes on the new animatronic; it was a fox…A pirate fox at that…On his right eye he had a black eye patch along with a hook as his right hand…But possibly the most noticeable feature were the large, sharp teeth that could be seen, some of the teeth even supporting a golden cap to add to the pirate attire…

The fox shook his head and blinked his golden eyes, his systems becoming active on their own for the first time…His ears moved back and forth as he began to look around curiously at his new surroundings while he stood in place.

"Alright," Jackson chirped as he faced the animatronic. "Now we just need to run a few small tests…" The fox remained silent, but his attention was focused on Jackson once the man cleared his throat. The animatronic appeared a bit confused as he stared down at the man. "First set of questions…What is your name? Where are you?...And what do you love to do?"

The robotic fox was silent for a few moments as he searched through his memory files. Though the first few seconds placed him in somewhat of a daze, his programming code soon locked into place; he could recite information now like he had known it for years…

"Aye, me name be Foxy...Cap'n Foxy...I be at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria; a place fer lads 'n grown-ups alike, whar fantasy 'n a ruckas come to life...'n what do I lust to do better than explore th' seven seas wit' th' lads and lassies while I be tellin' them stories 'o me past adventures!"

"Perfect…And what room are we in right now?" Foxy cackled happily before walking around on the stage.

"Why, we be in Pirates Cove o' course ye landlubber! …Lads and lassies who be willin' to set sail on an adventure 'n have th' mindset to tackle th' seven seas may join me crew!"

"He seems to be responding just as he should…but now comes the real test…" Jackson glanced over his shoulder to stare at Darian with a gentle smile. "Can you come up here please? I need you to interact with Foxy…" Darian slowly nodded her head and made her way up to the stage. James watched with a concerned glance as his daughter neared the large animatronic. Jackson took a step back to give more room for the interaction.

Foxy's mind immediately engaged itself into entertainment mode as he locked eyes on the young girl. She had her hands latching tightly onto the front of her jacket like she was nervous. Foxy's sensors picked up on this and his ears flicked back and forth while a playful smile broke out over his large muzzle.

"Ahoy thar, lass! Ye dont need to be a-feared 'o Cap'n Foxy...I be ye bucko!" Darian cracked a faint smirk as she stared up at the large mechanical fox. "Harrharr, thar we be! I promise I be not as fierce as I look...Dont let th' hook 'n th' teeth fool ye…" Foxy smirked and winked. "Except if ye are plunderin' through me treasure... Then ye'll be walkin th' plank…'N I be knowin' if me treasure be missin'...ye cant hornswoggle Cap'n Foxy..." Darian giggled and shook her head.

"I promise I won't steal your treasure…"

"Aye, I be knowin' ye wont plunder me treasure...Honesty 'n trust be a pair o' virtues that maties in me scurvy pirate crew must withhold; it be me code o' conduct," Foxy said as he raised his hook high. He then slowly lowered his hook, looking forward. He tapped his hook on his metal chin as if he was pondering something. The fox's eyes suddenly widened. "Blimey," he exclaimed, "I don't even have me a crew! What jolly be a cap'n without his crew!? Looks like I gotta do some recruitin'..."Even though Foxy sounded like he was truly shocked that he didn't have a crew, you could still tell that Foxy was intentionally implying that it was part of the 'act.' Darian smirked and took a couple steps closer to Foxy.

"I'll be on your crew, Foxy!" Foxy grinned and laughed deeply, his gruff laughter echoing within the room.

"I knew ye had th' pirate spirit in ye, lass! Would ye be interested in bein' me first mate!?"

"Y-yeah!" Foxy laughed and scooped Darian up with one arm and placed her on his left shoulder. Darian immediately gripped one of his ears and a patch of crimson fur on the back of his head, a startled expression plastered on her face.

Let's just say that his first mate isn't too fond of heights…

James gasped and was about to run up before Jackson hoped up onto the stage and got close to the large animatronic. Before Foxy could go about on his and Darian's adventure, Jackson had hopped in Foxy's path, his hands up in a stopping gesture.

"Stop, Foxy!" Foxy immediately jerked to a halt, causing Darian to wobble back and forth on his shoulder.

"What's th' matter lad? Why do I have to stop? Darian 'n I were 'bout to be off on an adventure to find treasure 'n sword fight sea monsters!" Jackson sighed and lowered his hands.

"Put her down Foxy…"

"But-"

"Now," Jackson said sternly, narrowing his eyes a bit. Foxy flinched a bit before he grabbed a hold of Darian and gently sat her on the ground beside him. David silently grunted and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"…Did I do somethin' wrong?" Jackson sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"…Foxy…I understand that you are excited about sharing your stories and going on 'adventures,' but try not to touch or pick up anyone, alright?...Unless it's for a picture…" Foxy's ears fell a bit.

"…Why not? I would never hurt one 'o me wee maties...Or th' landlubbers..."

"I know…I know…It's just…A sort of trust thing…Let the kids and parents get to know you first for a bit…" Foxy turned his eyes to the ground as if contemplating the situation

"Aye …Don' wanna be riskin' anythin'." Jackson pat the animatronic on the back.

"Don't worry buddy, it's only for precautionary reasons…It's nothing personal…We just don't want the parents to start complaining about their children's safety….Not like they already complain," Jackson said, mumbling the last part to himself and rolling his eyes. Foxy nodded and grinned.

"Aye, I understand lad. No hard feelins!" Jackson nodded his head and glanced over at small box.

"Crap, I almost forgot about this," Jackson exclaimed as he made a bee line towards the box. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box-cutter and made a swift slicing motion. He pulled apart the top of the box and pulled out several pieces of clothing wrapped in a plastic bag. He reached in and pulled out a black, leather tricorn hat with a thick golden lining. "If you're gonna be a pirate captain, you might as well look the part!" Jackson handed the clothes to Foxy who studied them closely. A large grin broke out over Foxy's face.

"Yarr! I be back!" Foxy sprinted behind his ship. The sounds of tearing plastic could be heard. David's eyebrows rose in shock.

"He can sprint?" Jackson wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Seems like it…But Foxy is…different…from the other animatronics, …"

"How so?"

"Well you see…Foxy is much more interactive with the guests than Freddy, Bonnie and Chica are…Only during certain parts of their performance do they personally address the audience….Foxy on the other hand…His whole act involves full-on interaction with the audience…He involves them in everything…So because of that…He has a higher sense of response and operating than the others..."

"…Isn't that a bit dangerous," James remarked. Despite knowing that these are highly advanced animatronics who are loved by kids, he wasn't so willing to give them the slip that easily…They were still large, heavy robots that could malfunction….

"It shouldn't be…Now I'm not saying anything bad will happen…but Foxy does need to be supervised more than the others." James quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"It goes along with his advanced systems and the interaction…Foxy's A.I. levels are increased so he has more of a sense of human 'feelings…' and he can express them more clearly…" James felt his mouth go dry.

"…So if he gets pissed off he can attack someone?"

"No no no…Foxy doesn't get 'pissed off'…while he may be more 'stern' when 'angered'…he does not react like a human would when they would become angered…So he wouldn't flip shit and attack someone…" While James was a bit more reassured, he still had his lingering doubts…And he was sure others would too…

"Yarharharhar! I feel like a million Gold doubloons!" Foxy rounded the corner in a sprint and screeched to a halt beside Darian. Instead of just wearing his brown linen pants, Foxy was now adorned in a white renaissance pirate shirt with ruffles at the cuffs and V-neck of the shirt. Placed over the shirt was a black captain's jacket with golden lining. A leather sash ran from his left shoulder down to his right hip (and presumably around his back). Around his waist was a thick black belt with a golden buckle.

"…The kids are gonna love this guy," Jackson whispered under his breath with a small smile. Foxy smirked and looked down at Darian.

"Arrg…What do ye' think o' me garb," Foxy asked the young girl, his golden eyes glowing happily.

"I think you look like a real pirate!" Foxy cackled and crossed his arms over his chest.

" 'O course I look like a pirate lass! I'm not some fairy!"

David pulled back his right sleeve and glanced down at his watch. A sudden flash of surprise crossed the man's face. He sighed and pulled the sleeve back down and walked up to James and slapped him on the back. The younger man winched a bit at the force of the slap hitting him, but he quickly shook it off.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay and chat, I must be headed home…James…I wish you the best of luck with the restaurant…Promise me you will do everything in your power to make this place flourish…Don't let it die out…It's too special," David said with a gentle laugh at the end.

"I promise David…now don't be a stranger…I would love to see you stop in sometime…" David held his gaze on Foxy for a few moments.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be stopping in…My grandkids love this place…My grandson in particular…He loves pirates, so he will sure get a kick out of Foxy…" David nodded his head at Jackson and held out his hand. "It's been a pleasure working with ya, Jackson…You've done some mighty favors for me…I appreciate 'em…" Jackson smiled and shook hands with his former boss.

"I've enjoyed working with you too …Hopefully I'll see you around soon…"

"Same here…"Both men pulled away. David gave a small wave to Darian and she waved back, but no words were spoken.

"Well, I'm gonna go say my fare-wells to the staff and the other three animatronics…Have fun!" With that David walked out of the room, the heels of his dress shoes clacking against the tiled floor. James sighed and ran a hand through his hair, blowing out a huff of air.

"I hope I don't mess this up…I can't afford any more slip-ups…" Jackson waved a dismissive hand

"Don't worry Mr. Simpson, you'll be fine…If he could do this job, I know you can…"

"But he was the founder of this place…The original top-dog…And now I've gotta compare myself to him…"

"Hey, he wouldn't have chosen you for this position if he thought you wasn't qualified…I understand you have a case of the nervous jitters, but don't feel obligated to push yourself past your limits…" James snorted in laughter.

"Not only are you a mechanic but you're also a motivational speaker…" Jackson shrugged a shoulder.

"I've been told I've had a knack for it…" he responded plainly. A rapid beeping sounded from Jackson's watch. He pressed button and the beeping ceased. "It's almost time to lock-up for the night...You have the key for the front door right?" James held up a golden key. "That's it, now let's-"

Before anyone could make another move, a certain pirate snatched up the key and held it in the light with a sharp-toothed grin, knocking James back a few feet.

"Arr! Look at 'tis piece 'o gold! Nice findin', laddie!" James backed away, obviously startled. Foxy locked eyes with Darian and tapped the key with his hook. "Now listen close Darian, I'm gonna teach ye an ol' pirate's trick t' see if this be real gold!" Foxy opened his large aw and held the key close to his mouth.

"Foxy, no," Johnathan yelled…but he was a second too late…Before he could stop, Foxy had put the key in his jaws and bit down…And with a SNAP the key broke in half like a twig. Foxy gave a look of disgust and spat the key back into his hand. He blinked and shook his head, staring at Darian.

"Aye lass…It be no good…See how that snapped in half? This be nothin' but Fool's Gold…" All James could do was to stare at Foxy in surprise and disbelief. Jackson sighed and snatched the key up from Foxy.

"Foxy….don't go around eating our keys…" Foxy rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't eatin' ye key...I was seein' if ye key was made 'o real gold..." Foxy crossed his arms and looked away with playful narrowed eyes, "'N it wasn't..."

"Well now we have to get a new key…" Jackson responded a bit aggravated. Foxy glanced sheepishly at the ground.

"Me bad…" Foxy put his hands behind his back and began to look around the room. Jackson rubbed the back of his neck and turned to James.

"Well I can get you another key made tomorrow…And I can lock up tonight…But you're gonna have to wait for the morning staff to arrive so they can let you in…" James nodded and began to turn before he smacked into a large, brown furred animatronic. He let out a startled yelp and backed away quickly, staring with wide, shocked eyes. Freddy flinched and frowned.

"I'm terribly sorry sir; I didn't mean to startle you…" James put a hand over his heart and released a deep breath.

"Oh heavens…Please don't do that…" James cleared his throat and straightened himself up, trying to recover from his sudden fright.

"Once again, terrible sorry…I believe we got off on the wrong foot…Ahem…Allow us to properly introduce ourselves," Freddy said as he used his left hand to motion to the other two animatronics. "I'm Freddy Fazbear…" he remarked as he took his hat off and bowed slightly.

"I'm Chica Chicken…CHICKEN! I am not a duck…Contrary to popular belief…" She emphasized with a sly hint of annoyance in her voice.

"And I'm Bonnie Bunny!"

James wearily smiled.

"It's nice to meet you three…"

Foxy's eyes examined the other three animatronics as he jumped off the stage. He began to circle them, looking the three up and down. Chia smiled and quickly pivoted to face Foxy, waving.

"Hi! Oh wow, a pirate! How cool is that!?" Foxy stopped and stared at Chica, returning the smile.

"Aye...I be glad ye be knowin' a pirate when ye spy one...In fact, I be a cap'n…" Foxy remarked, a bit of pride swelling in his chest. He wasn't one to gloat…But they had to know…

Freddy grinned and approached the red fox. He held out his hand towards Foxy.

"Well well, I see we have a new friend! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! What is your name?"

Foxy blinked and glanced down at the bear's hand. He tilted his head to the side a bit and continued to stare with furrowed eyebrows. What was he supposed to do?

It then occurred to Freddy…The new animatronic wasn't associated with hand-shakes yet…But he didn't blame the guy…He and the other two were also not familiar with handshakes, or other human-like gestures outside of hugs and waves…Throughout their couple years of performing, observing, and interaction…They had a better understanding and familiarity with human communication…

Freddy grabbed Foxy's hand and clasped it into his own with a slight clang as their hands met. Freddy slowly shook Foxy's hand and smiled.

"It's called a hand shake…It's used as a greeting…" Foxy slowly nodded and continued to shake Freddy's hand.

"Ah see…But to answer yer question…Me name be Foxy…" Freddy grinned at the animatronic fox and slowly pulled out of the hand shake.

"It's nice to have you be a part of the Fazbear family…"

"Aye…I be glad t' be 'ere…So…Are ye' landlubbers part o' me crew," Foxy asked, a mixture of excitement and confusion in his voice. Freddy shook his head.

"Sorry, but no…Bonnie, Chica and I are a band…We sing songs and such for the kids…"

"Yarr, so the wee landlubbers enjoy a good song, eh?"

"They sure do…"

For a few more minutes the four animatronics began to chat and share stories. The more Freddy, Chica and Bonnie talked about performing for the kids, the more anticipated Foxy became…He couldn't wait for tomorrow…

* * *

><p>"And then there was this one time this kid-" Bonnie began, trying to hold back a chuckle. However, Bonnie's story was interrupted by Jackson as he cleared his throat.<p>

"Sorry to break up the little pow-wow guys…But it's time to power down for the night…" The band nodded and began to make their way for the stage. They climbed onstage and stood in their places. Upon saying goodnight, the lights in their eyes dimmed and their bodies appeared to slouch ever-so-slightly…Jackson began to make his way back to Pirates Cove…

Foxy sighed and hopped back onstage. He blinked and flicked his golden eyes towards Darian, smirking. Even in the short amount of time they had known each other, Darian had grown a bit on the fox.

"…Will I be seein' ye, tomorrow, lass?" Darian smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah." Foxy gave a light-hearted, gruff chuckle.

"Aye, I'll be lookin' forward to seein' ye lass…"


End file.
